Episode Guide
The following is a list of episodes for the Cartoon Network animated television series Ed, Edd n Eddy. The series began on January 4, 1999, and originally ended on November 5, 2004. In 2005, the series went back into production and concluded in 2009 with a 90-minute TV movie. Ed, Edd n Eddy is the longest running original series on the network and one of the most successful. Overview Season 1: 1999 Nazz is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain in the pilot. Every subsequent appearance of her in this season is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Season 2: 1999-2000 For this season, Nazz is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Starting from this season and continuing on to the end of the show the episode title cards have an extended theme and the opening credits include the storyboard artists. Season 3: 2001-2002 For this season, Nazz and May are voiced by Jenn Forgie. Season 4: 2002-2004 The fourth season of Ed, Edd n Eddy was originally intended as the final season; meaning that the series finale was originally going to be "Take This Ed and Shove It." However, after this season finished airing, Cartoon Network ordered 2 more seasons due to the popularity of the show. Nazz and May are voiced by Erin Fitzgerald (again). Season 5: 2005-2007 This is the first season to use new digital inking techniques. In the past, it was entirely colored by hand. All the series animations are still created traditionally though. The episode title card theme is extended fully for this season and the next season, and the opening credits include the storyboard director. Rachel Connor replaced Jono Howard as the head writer, though the latter continued to write episodes for the series. } |- |colspan="7" bgcolor="#9900FF"| |- |colspan="7" bgcolor="#9900FF"| |- |colspan="7" bgcolor="#9900FF"| |- |colspan="7" bgcolor="#9900FF"| |- |colspan="7" bgcolor="#9900FF"| |- |colspan="7" bgcolor="#9900FF"| |- |colspan="7" bgcolor="#9900FF"| |- |colspan="7" bgcolor="#9900FF"| |- |colspan="7" bgcolor="#9900FF"| |- |colspan="7" bgcolor="#9900FF"| |} Season 6: 2008 Season 6 was officially announced; "Ed, Edd n Eddy... The series that debuted in 1999 has also been greenlit for a sixth season and will have a total of 78 new episodes." "Ed, Edd n Eddy... The series that debuted in 1999 has also been greenlit for a sixth season and will have a total of 78 new episodes." http://www.timewarner.com/corp/newsroom/pr/0,20812,1168846,00.html It should be noted that this information is old and that they meant it would end with a total of 78 episodes, not that it was going to be a 78-episode season. This arrangement was changed by Cartoon Network during the July 2006 San Diego Comic-Con, in which AKA was informed that the movie would replace Season 6. This change was made public during April 2007, when CN's advertisements for 'The Best Day Edder' revealed that the new episode at the end of the marathon ("A Fistful of Ed") would be the last of the series. However, 2 11-minute episodes of Season 6 were already in production, so CN aired them together as part of a special event on June 29, 2008. Danny Antonucci has stated that he's perfectly fine with the shortened sixth season (stating that making an entire season and a movie at once would be too much work). Specials: 2004-2009 There have been four special episodes of Ed, Edd n Eddy that are not shown in the usual cycle of episodes, except for the CN Invaded episode, but are aired on special events such as Halloween, Christmas and Valentine's Day. In countries such as the UK, these are also aired during "specials weekends" in which special episodes and movies of CN shows are shown back-to-back, which includes these four special Ed, Edd n Eddy episodes. Scrapped Episodes During the show's run, three episodes had been announced by A.K.A. Cartoon but were ultimately scrapped before production, never to be shown on television. The reasons for not showing these episodes were never truly revealed. The following is a list of the three scrapped episodes of Ed, Edd n Eddy. *'"Special Ed"' – Little is known about this episode. It was mentioned in an interview with Danny Antonucci that plans to air this episode fell through."Chatting with Danny Antonucci by Kit R.R. Topp" – Animation by Mistake Danny gave a rather cryptic reply that the episode was scrapped because "it was just too real." *'"Luck Be an Ed Tonight"' – This episode was first announced via a Season 5 "sneak peek" list posted on the Edtropolis.com news page back in 2005.NEWS & UPDATES ARCHIVE #4 – Edtropolis.com The synopsis of the episode was about Ed discovering that it was his lucky day according to his horoscope and Eddy trying to milk it for all it was worth. The title is a reference to the phrase "Luck Be a Lady Tonight," a song by Frank Sinatra. It was unknown what the airdate for this episode was supposed to be nor why the episode was scrapped. *'"A Room with an Ed"' – Likewise, evidence of this episode's existence was shown on a sneak peek of the Season 5 lineup on Edtropolis.com. The plot of the episode was originally about Sarah and Jimmy kicking Ed out of his room and turning it into their personal playroom. The title reference is based on "A Room with a View." International Airdates This is a list of dates when Ed, Edd n Eddy has been aired internationally. If your country's airdates are not on this list, you can action=edit}} add them. Trivia *In the spring of 2007, "A Fistful of Ed" was announced to be the very last episode of the series. However, the 'lost' episodes "May I have this Ed?" and "Look Before You Ed" premiered just over a year later, and the movie came roughly two years later. In addition, the special episode "The Eds are Coming" aired very shortly after that episode aired. References __NOWYSIWYG__ es:Lista de episodios Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Specials Category:Episodes